


A Perfect Husband

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Percival has been busy with work, and comes home to find his husband has taken office gossip to heart and attempted to make himself better.





	A Perfect Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LourdesDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/gifts).



> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=1019083#cmt1019083  
> Thanks to Lourdes for betaing even though this was their birthday present

Percival had soon learned that life with Newt was never boring. The man had come into his life with an easy smile, a fascination with creatures, and a suitcase full of monsters. Percival had fallen for him the moment that Newt found him, easing his wrists down from the restraints that bound him to the wall, bringing his wand to Percival's lips and letting the auror drink. But if that had been initial infatuation, life with Newt was something else entirely. Newt was chaos. Every morning, Percival had to ease an occamy from the kettle so he could make some tea for Newt. That occamy was called Ruby. Emerald, the smallest of the occamy, had a liking for left shoes. And the niffler would steal anything even remotely shiny that wasn't glued down.

Percival got used to catching the niffler most mornings, holding him upside-down and tickling his stomach until the cutlery fell out. Then he would make breakfast, and go back to the bed where Newt would be waiting. Newt would normally be sitting up, Dougal brushing at his hair as Newt fed whatever small creature was most in need of attention at that moment. Then Percival would get some work done before he headed into the office, taking a few moments to ensure that Pickett wasn't hiding in his pocket. Newt might turn up at work later in the day, but more often than not he would stay at home, chasing the creatures and working on his book. If Newt headed into work, Percival would smile and remind Newt that under no circumstances was he allowed to let the niffler loose in the auror office. And then an hour or two later, the two of them would be chasing the niffler through the auror office to give poor Auror Dubois her wand back. It was enamelled and coated with silver, and the niffler clearly thought that it was the best thing he had ever seen. 

Once normality was restored, Newt would work on his notes a little longer, and Percival would do whatever he needed to. In the evening they would cook together, flirting as they fumbled through a recipe, or argued over who would pay for dinner. They'd cuddle up in bed, and sometimes Newt and he would make love. Sometimes a creature would be sick, or Newt wouldn't be in the mood, and Percival didn't mind. He didn't want predictability, not when the alternative was Newt. He had drawn the line at the graphorn getting into their bed, but otherwise he was more than happy with indulging his husband’s little peculiarities.

***

It was while he was tackling the Roche case that things changed. Percival had been caught up in tackling some particularly nasty activity involving a potions ring and some of the older Ilvermorny students - a potions ring which had led to the deaths of three No-Majs, and left six of the younger students permanently scarred - and hadn't been home in a few days. 

Before Newt had come into his life, he often didn't leave the office for days at a time when work was particularly busy. He would _scourgify_ himself clean every morning, and get on with the work that needed doing. Newt had given him a reason to go home each night, but right now the workload didn't allow him to get any proper rest. Instead, he had to gulp down coffee and invigoration potions, and carry on with this case. He had let Newt know that he was busy of course, and sent little love notes scurrying to his house every time he took a brief break, but it wasn't the same as seeing his lover.

It was late when he finally got to leave, the dealers waiting in the cells. No more children were at risk, and he knew that he needed to sleep. Everything else could wait. He had sent a note on ahead, letting Newt know that he would be home soon. He left the building, taking a few deep breaths of the air outside, letting it fill his lungs. He had been staring at the paperwork for so long that his eyes ached, and apparating home was exhausting. He stepped up to his front door, unlocking it quickly.  
"Honey I'm home!" He called out, careful to get through the door and close it before any creature could make an escape bid. He might have missed Newt's initial adventure chasing his creatures all over New York, but he had no desire to experience it first hand.

Newt walked out from the kitchen, a smudge of flour on his face.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. "Dinner's nearly ready. Just one more minute..."  
"I missed you." Percival said honestly, walking over and wrapping his arms around Newt's slender frame. Newt tilted his head up for a kiss, and then scurried back to the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with two plates of food, placing them down. Percival slipped off his jacket, clicking his fingers to light the candles. Newt sat when he did, glancing nervously between Percival's plate and Percival himself.  
"What is it?" Percival asked, used to Newt's attempts to feed him vegetables. Newt had a preference for avoiding meat, but apparently that had slipped today judging by what appeared to be a meat pie in front of him.  
"It's pork." Newt said quickly. "I remember you said you liked eating sausage rolls when you'd had a tough day, so I made a pork pie-" A strange flicker passed across Newt's face, almost like a flinch, and he fell silent.

Eager to reassure, Percival took a bite of the food, and was impressed. Newt had clearly used his absence to work on his cooking.  
"This is delicious." Percival meant it, and Newt smiled a little, eating his own food. After dinner, Newt waved his wand and set the plates to washing themselves. 

Newt fidgeted a little in his chair.   
"What do you want to do now? We could head to bed?"  
Percival almost groaned.  
"You have no idea how good that sounds." He murmured, already picturing his own soft blankets and feather cushions. He enjoyed the finer things in life, and was happy to share them with Newt. "Please tell me that Cuddles hasn't tried to eat a pillow again."  
"No." Newt said, slightly too quickly. "She's fine. She's in the case. They all are."

Percival frowned for a moment, then leaned in to check Newt's shirt pocket, which contained one bowtruckle fewer than Percival was used to seeing.  
"He's making friends with his own kind." Newt explained, his voice little more than a whisper. He glanced towards the bedroom door.  
"Should I go and... make myself ready?"

"I can't tonight, sorry." Percival yawned. "I'm pretty beat. I'm going to take a shower then I'll join you, how's that sound?"  
Newt nodded, and made sure the kitchen was tidied before he headed to bed. Percival showered, and headed to the bedroom, surprised to see the case on its side with a pile of heavy books on top of it.  
"I'm going to take another look at the lock tomorrow." Newt said when he noticed him looking. Newt was lying in bed naked, exposed, his pale stomach and chest visible. Percival wasn't too tired to press a couple of kisses to the soft skin, but then he had to rest, wrapping an arm around Newt and appreciating how large their bed was when they weren't crowded in by creatures on all sides. He slept peacefully for that night, Newt cuddled up against his side where Percival could keep an eye on him and help him stay out of trouble.

Sleep came quickly, and when it did it was all-encompassing.

***

Waking up in his own bed was a welcome relief after the last few days, even if that relief was tempered slightly by the absence of Newt beside him. Percival sighed, and stretched, and glanced over to the case. Newt had left it open. He headed to the bathroom, wondering if he should try and see Newt before he headed into work, or just let him get on with taking care of the creatures. 

By the time he had finished combing his hair, he found that the stack of books had been replaced on top of the case. Startled, he headed to the kitchen to find that Newt was quickly dishing up breakfast for them both.  
"Here..." Newt said with a smile. "Sorry about this morning. One of the mooncalves is struggling and needs to be bottle-fed and time got away from me a little."  
"Newt..." Percival frowned. Newt sounded actually guilty about that, even though that was the shortest amount of time Percival had ever known him take. "It's fine. I don't mind."  
"Thank you." Newt mumbled. "Won't happen again. I'm guessing you're going to be busy in the office today?"  
"A little." Percival answered.  
"Could I drop by with lunch later?"   
"Of course..." Percival answered, trying to see if Pickett had resumed his normal position. Newt's pocket looked bowtruckle-free, but Percival doubted that Newt would leave Pickett in the case for two days running. Newt kept smiling at him across the table, asking what he wanted for dinner, and would he be back late, and telling him he'd been doing well at work. He suggested that he and Percival could have some fun that evening, that Percival could decide what they could do.

Normally, Percival would have jumped at that. But something about the entire situation felt wrong. He would have accused Newt of being another of Grindelwald's tricks, but there was no way that Grindelwald would have got an impersonation quite so horrifically wrong. Still, the prisoners were waiting for an interview, and he'd see Newt later. With a quick goodbye kiss, he headed off to work.

***

The clock was just striking twelve when a knock sounded on Percival's door.  
"Come in?" He called out.  
The door creaked open, and there stood Newt. He was dressed smartly, and he carried a paper bag in one hand. He placed it down on the table in front of Percival.  
"Here, ham sandwiches with mustard. And I added some cake. I went to the bakery, I hope that's alright."  
"That's fine." Percival answered, his forehead creasing slightly. There was something very wrong about Newt, he just couldn't work out what. Newt took a step back from the table, standing smartly as though awaiting instruction.

The case wasn't there.

Graves reached for his wand, trying to keep the movement subtle. Once he had his fingers wrapped around the handle he turned to Newt.  
"Where's the suitcase?"  
"It's at home." Newt said softly, his fingers clenching and flexing at his side. "I didn't think this would be long. Unless... unless you need...anything..." His voice trailed off slightly, with a significant glance towards Percival's crotch, and Percival stood up. There was something wrong. Something was very wrong with Newt.

He reached across the table, taking Newt's wrist in his grip, and then apparated them home. That way, if Newt tried to attack, then no one in MACUSA would be at risk. Newt cringed for a moment, but then he stepped forwards, reaching for Percival's shirt buttons.  
"No!" Percival snapped, and Newt reeled backwards as though he had been slapped. Percival gently took Newt's hand, guiding him to their couch and sitting him down. Newt sat, his knees drawn to his chest, the picture of dejected misery.

"Newt..." Percival said, trying to keep his voice as gentle and understanding as he could. "I think you need to tell me what's going on. Can you do that for me?"  
Newt nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. He reached out for his husband's hand, and then seemed to think better of it. Percival caught Newt's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, feeling the scars that scattered the skin.

"I'm sorry." Newt began, and then swallowed. "I'm so sorry, I'll do better, I swear I will, I've been trying but this is just a start and when I know what you like it'll be easier and I'll be better and I'll... I'll do anything you want, anything at all just please... please don't send me away..." At the end of that outburst, tears were rolling down Newt's face. 

Percival pulled Newt into his arms, embracing him tightly. Newt went limp against him, shaking feebly. Percival rocked him close for a few moments, waiting for Newt to speak, but it seemed he had exhausted himself with that one outburst. He pressed a kiss to Newt's forehead as he tried to work out what he could possibly say in response.

"I love you." He said softly after a few moments, his head still reeling. Newt's hands were clutching at his shirt, Newt's shoulder's trembling as more sobs rocked him. "I love you Newt..." He promised. "Is... is this all because I was at work the last few days?" Percival asked, trying not to sound too judgmental. It wasn't unknown for Newt to go off for a few days on travel to find some new creature. He hadn't thought Newt would mind, especially when he had been trying to keep in contact throughout.

Newt shook his head after a moment.  
"You have work." He said softly, his voice only just audible. "You're an auror, you save people. I understand that, it's okay, that wasn't... it wasn't why I got upset-"  
"What happened then?" Percival asked, rubbing his shoulders. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, and passed it to Newt so that he could dry his eyes. Newt looked up at him fearfully, and Percival smiled as kindly as he could.

"I'm not going to send you away." He told him. "I love you Newt. I'm not angry, I'm just... I'm just worried about what's happening. This isn't... this isn't what you are normally like. You are my brilliant, eccentric husband. And that's the you I love. What's... what's made you try and change that?"

"I heard... when I went to visit you, I heard some of ... some of the others talking..." Newt mumbled, and Percival leaned in and kissed him. Newt seemed to find that reassuring, taking a couple of deep breaths before he carried on talking. "They said you… you deserve better and you do, you're the best man I ever-"  
"Newt." Percival said, as firmly as he could. "You are perfect for me. I like the chaos you bring. You make my life interesting."

"Oh." Newt whispered. "They said you must be ...be getting tired of me, that you... that you'd end it. They didn't even realise I could hear, they..." He swallowed. "And they're right. You could do better, and I tend to be annoying, but I really... I really like you. I want to ... I want to stay. No matter what I have to do to stay here..."

"Can you be yourself?" Percival asked softly. "I love the real you, but this... this isn't you. Do you think you can do that for me?"  
Newt blinked.  
"But myself means I pay the creatures too much attention and I don't...I don't always want to do ... do bedroom stuff-"  
"Newt." Percival grabbed his hand, overwhelmed for a moment with sheer relief that he had been too exhausted the previous night to take advantage of what Newt offered. "I don't want to have sex with you if you don't feel in the mood. I know you don't always want to. And that's okay. But please, please, don't ever have sex with me unless you want to. I couldn't stand that..."

Newt nodded slowly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.  
"Was I...Was I overreacting?" He asked, and Percival nodded fondly and kissed his cheek.  
"Just a little." He admitted. "But it's alright. We can sort this. I just want you, Newton Scamander, even when you drive me mad. Especially when you drive me mad. Now, lets get Pickett back where he belongs, and see how the creatures are.

"Pickett's mad at me." Newt admitted. Percival laughed fondly, and the two of them climbed down into the case. The niffler ran straight to Newt, climbing up into his arms, and Dougal walked over, embracing Newt's leg. All of the creatures seemed relieved to see him.  
"When did you try and cut back?"  
"The first day you didn't come home from work." Newt admitted, patting each creature and feeding them treats, talking to them the way he normally did. He looked happy. Percival smiled and kissed Newt's cheek.  
"You're still not putting the graphorn in our bed, you hear me?"  
"If you're sure. They really are quite sweet..." Newt murmured, sounding like himself again. Percival grabbed some pellets and went to feed the mooncalves, cheered by their happy little faces.

"Newt, can you tell me who spoke to you at work?"  
"I didn't see their faces." Newt said quickly. Percival was fairly sure that it was a lie, but also knew that Newt was trying to keep them out of trouble.  
"Alright." He sighed. "That's okay. I'll just remind my team how much I love my husband." He paused, seeing that the mooncalves were lined up behind him like ducklings. "Newt, the mooncalves are following me..."  
"Sorry!" Newt raced over. "I think they've been getting lonely..." He patted each of the mooncalves in turn, and they stopped trailing Percival. 

Percival kissed Newt once more.  
"Come on, let's get our own food-"  
"You ... you had work!" Newt realised, and Percival shrugged.   
"I'm allowed the occassional afternoon off. Especially when my husband needs me."

Newt nodded, and headed to the steps, only for Dougal to tug on his arm and pull him towards the occamy nest.  
"It's okay." Percival reassured him. "You see what's wrong, I'll make a start on dinner."

He noticed a very familiar figure sitting on one of the rungs of the ladder. Pickett's arm-branches were crossed, and his eyes were wide. It looked like he might have been crying.  
"Hello..." Percival extended a hand to the bowtruckle, and Pickett quickly climbed on, nuzzling his hand in something close to affection. "I know. I know you've been missing Newt. He was silly. But he misses you too, so you can't sulk with him too much okay? You are one of his best friends, he couldn't stand it if you hated him." 

Pickett tilted his head, and then nodded, jumping down from Percival's arm and running along the floor of the case. Percival clambered up the ladder, hoping that his words would be enough to calm things down and ensure that no one got any more upset. He thought he might just have managed to save the day. That thought made him smile as he reached the top of the ladder, trying to decide what to make for their meal. Leek and potato soup was one of Newt's favourites, so that and a quiche could be a sensible and reassuring meal for Newt. He smiled to himself as he lifted himself from the case, mentally cursing the difficulty he was faced with to squeeze himself through the narrow gap.

No sooner had he stepped foot outside of the case than a strong blast of magic knocked his feet from under him, sending him tumbling backwards towards a book case. He tried to scramble for his wand, but it was flicked from his hand. He had a moment of blind panic, trying to work out how anyone could possibly have got past the warding of the house, before he saw who it was that was standing facing him.

Theseus Scamander stalked across the room, his wand aimed at Percival's heart, eyes brilliant with fury.   
"You utter bastard." He spat. "I trusted you. I gave you my blessing and you.... you monster."  
Percival mentally cursed the fact Newt was still in the case. The war had taught him that if Theseus was angry, it was hard to calm him down. Theseus didn't get angry much. But worrying about his baby brother? That would be enough to push him over the edge into fury.  
"I haven't hurt him Theseus." Percival said, hands held out to the sides, gaze down in an attempt to look non-threatening. Something about Theseus at that moment reminded him of the nundu, and Percival put into practice everything Newt had taught him about not presenting a threat. He wasn't sure if it would be enough.

"He wrote to me you know? After you'd left him at home for three days. He said he'd cleaned and tidied and was trying to... he was trying to get the creatures to follow a timetable. A timetable which didn't have space for any kind of affection. So that you wouldn't be angry. He said he'd been reading about… he said about "bedroom things" Perce. That was the exact phrase he used. The poor boy, my baby brother, he just wants to please you and..." Theseus reached into his pocket, and thrust a letter in Percival's face.

Percival took it, reading quickly. The first realisation he had was that tears had smudged the ink. The second was that he should have come home earlier.  
 _Dear Theseus, Sorry to bother you. I don't think I'm doing very well. A lot of the aurors think I'm a complete failure as a husband, and Graves has been at work the past three days. I miss him. I've been reading about bedroom things, and I've cleaned and tidied the place completely, but he's still not home. I'm trying to be less trouble, and I've got the creatures learning a new timetable with twice daily feeds that I can fit around him. I'm sorry if I've already blown my chance with him, or if I fail to win him back. When he asks me to leave, can I please stay with you for a little while? I'm scared and I don't want to be on my own. I'm sorry if he sends me away. Love, always, Tadpole_

"I had no idea." Percival said softly. "I didn't... didn't know he felt like that. We spoke. He's calmer-"  
A light was glowing threateningly at the end of Theseus's wand. Percival tensed fearfully, only to see Newt climb from the case. Newt ran straight to his brother and embraced him tightly.  
"Theese..."  
"Tadpole." Theseus greeted him. "I hear that Perce's not kicking you out after all that dramatics?"  
"I ... I don't think so. Sorry."  
"It's no bother. I was already passing through." Theseus said quickly. Percival bit his lip to avoid pointing out how unlikely it was that Theseus had found himself casually passing through his house in New York. Newt at least seemed satisfied, cuddling his brother for a moment and then turning to Percival.

"I... I'm sorry."  
"No apologies needed." Percival said. "But... please talk to me first next time? Before your brother comes here to threaten me."  
"Theseus!" Newt reprimanded. Theseus didn't have the decency to look ashamed. Instead he hugged Newt and ruffled his hair. Pickett darted out of the way with an irritated squeak.  
"I'm staying a few streets away for the next week. I had to come to New York for work, but I didn't want to be too close if you two were fighting. Or if you were working things out for that matter..." He smirked and Newt's freckles disappeared behind a blush. "Perce, you're taking both Scamander boys out for dinner tomorrow night." With that he disapparated, and Percival was left standing alone with Newt. He reached out and hugged him.  
"Even with your brother being one of the most terrifying men I have ever met, I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

Newt answered him with a gentle kiss.


End file.
